


Please Be Mine

by richieskata



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: (btw i suck at this if you cant alreddie tell), Abusive sibling, Angst, Bisexual!Richie, Coming Out, M/M, You guessed it! pining, gay!eddie, richies POV, slow burn?, tagging as I go along, two gay dumbasses being held back by society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieskata/pseuds/richieskata
Summary: If you've read this far, thank you, idk how or why you did it, but still thank you. I started this months ago, and due to procrastination I only recently picked it back up. This is my first WIP/Multi-chap fic, so I'd love to hear your feedback!tumblr-richieskatahttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BsLhqrG8miEzy2i9gBuu3 - here's the spotify playlist I made to go along with





	Please Be Mine

In the blazing summer of ‘92, the lucky seven would have bonfires at the quarry on an almost daily basis. They would go for a lil swim before sundown, then gather around and talk for hours. It usually started off with lighthearted, harmless discussion on their day, a book they’d read, or what had gone on at work. Yet the conversation had always lead to the more emotional, grittier stuff. They would discuss the thoughts they had only let themselves think alone late at night in the safety of their own rooms. And of course at first it hurt like _hell_ to be so vulnerable and bare sharing their deepest and darkest thoughts with one another, but it did get easier. The trust built between the seven of them was strong. So strong, they felt completely safe and free of judgment opening up on all these hot summer nights.

After long nights of pouring their hearts out to each other, Richie would often sneak back to Eddie's house. It became so routine for him to stealthily, _like a ninja_ , sneak into the Kaspbrak household.

They’d get prepared for bed, even though sleep wouldn’t be on their minds for at least another few hours. Some nights they’d continue their conversations from the quarry until early hours of the morning, neither boys knowing when to shut up. Other nights they'd get under the covers and just enjoy the silence together. It was a rare sight, to see Richie this calm. Many never saw this side of Richie. In fact, Eddie was the only one to. It was a shame too, but Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't relish in the fact.

Richie always slept better when Eddie was near. Under the pale moonlight, Richie would sleepily stare into Eddie's stormy grey eyes. Little did he know, Eddie would try to count his freckles. Richie would watch Eddie slip into what looked like the most peaceful slumber. He'd finally join the boy in front of him, letting sleep wash over him too.

 _Everything_ in general was always better with Eddie around. If asked, Richie wouldn’t be able to explain it.

During the night they both always ended up changing positions. A popular one being Eddie spooning Richie. It was probably too close for comfort to most people. But they weren’t in the outside world. No, they were in the safe world of _RichieandEddie_ they had created. Sure, their safe world only existed within Eddie’s four walls while his mother was asleep, and sure Richie had to wake up at an ungodly hour to climb out of Eddie’s window. But no matter the requirements, Richie never minded. He’d forever deemed any time spent with Eddie as worthy.

They had this unspoken understanding of not confronting their slightly-more-than-close friendship. Because confronting whatever this is would only make things complicated and most likely ruin it. Or at least Richie thought so. Their closeness was something Richie cherished deeply, so much so he could almost believe there was something there, so why would he want to ruin that? _Even if it is all in my head_ , Richie thought.

* * *

Eddie’s quietness had been deafening to Richie. He could tell something was up the second they got to the quarry that day. Not only was he gnawing at his lip, _a tick Eddie rarely did_ , but he also turned a game of chicken down. _Eddie Kaspbrak_. The kid who was so competitive it could kill him, turned down a game of chicken. That alone was baffling to Richie, he had to know what was bothering Eddie.

Fortunately for Richie, the losers hangout session was cut short due to Bev’s aunt being in town, and Stan having chores to do at home. He followed Eddie back to his house, expecting him to at any moment tell Richie to call it a day. But that never came. Richie thought Eddie was being kind, or didn’t care whether he came over or not.

Either way Richie wasn’t going to complain.

The sun started to set as they reached his house. Richie waited next to Eddie’s window, ready for him to open it. He was out there a few minutes until he saw the curtain in the window replaced with Eddie’s face. He anxiously smiled at Richie, letting him in.

They spent the next few hours sitting around quietly reading comics. The silence was slowly eating Richie alive, but he never wanted to pressure Eddie into anything. It was around nine when they finally were laying down. The quiet was becoming too much for Richie to bear, so he finally broke the silence.

”Okay, out with it. I don’t think I can take this any longer.” With the little light shining in through the window, Richie could see Eddie's furrowed brows.

“...I can tell something is wrong,” Richie said, patiently waiting his response.

“Don’t leave me hanging, Eds.”

Eddie cautiously met Richie's eyes. The anticipation killing Richie.

“...fine,” he sighed.

Eddie whispered, lowering his gaze, ”I just...I don’t wanna lose you guys.”

Hearing Eddie say that was like a knife to his heart. Nothing could make Richie let go of Eddie. _Or so he thought._

“Eddie.” Richie took ahold of his face, “There is nothing you could possibly say that would make me leave you.” Richiie meant every word.

Eddie stared back into Richie’s dead serious eyes. He took a deep breath.

Richie nodded, “Now. What's going on, love?” He tried his best to hide just how terrified he was by using the most calming voice he could muster.

Eddie closed his eyes, and his voice dropped barely above a whisper saying, ”I'm just so scared, Rich.”

“It's going to be okay.” Richie whispered back. “...hey, look at me.”

Eddie slowly opened his eyes, and took another shaky deep breath.

“I-I think I like guys Rich.” Eddie said testing the waters.

”No, actually, I know I do.” He corrected himself, as if saying it out loud had made him realize just how sure he is.

Eddie then grinned to himself. He lost focus for a moment, realizing how good that felt to say out loud. That is until he noticed Richie had gone still.

All the color leaving Eddie’s face, he started cursing himself, “Oh shit. Oh fuck, did I just ruin everything?” And just like that he was shaking, “This is why I didn't wanna say anything. This is exactly what I was afrai-”

Eddie was cut off by Richie practically tackling him into a hug. They almost slipped off the bed, nearly creating a loud thud. But fortunately they didn't, god knows what would've happened otherwise.

“Sorry to scare you, Eds” he spoke into Eddie's soft dirty blonde hair.

”This is more than okay,” Richie pulled back to look Eddie in the eyes, “In fact, me too!”

He smiled sheepishly. His eyes flickered around the room, as result of a nervous tick, “I mean I a-also like girls-like I-I likebothgirlsandboys.”

Now Eddie's silence was making _him_ ramble. Richie noticed the crinkle of Eddie’s eyes forming as a grin took over his face. _God, he’s so cute_. He took that as a sign to calm down.

“Sorry, now I'm nervous.” Richie said.

Eddie gasped,”Whattttt? _The_ Trashmouth Tozier is nervous?”

Eddie couldn't help the laughter bubbling from within. Richie lightly shoved him, creating a giggly mess between them. Happy tears threatening to leave their eyes. The playful blush covering the apples of Eddie’s cheeks warmed Richie’s heart.

After finally coming down from their natural high, it sunk in.

_Did I just come out to Eddie?_

_More importantly, did Eddie just come out to me?_

Richie quietly spoke up, ”I uh...I found out the term for it recently.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow in question. “Oh yeah? What is it?”

“Bisexual.”

 _Damn_ , Richie thought, _Who knew one word could make someone feel so secure?_ He understood Eddie’s previous grinning.

“ _Wow_ ,” was all Eddie could muster. Richie could see the amazement in Eddie’s eyes. “Rich...I'm so proud.” Eddie smiled fondly. Hearing Eddie say this made Richie weak.

 _He’s proud of me?_ Richie thought.

Richie stared back into Eddie’s eyes,”Eddie my love, I'm the one who is proud!” He truly was proud, and wanted to assure Eddie knew that.

Richie saw Eddie’s smile falter,”What happens now Rich? What will the others think? What if my mom finds out?”

Richie understood why he was asking these questions and he hated it.

He despised that they had to even ask questions like these. Yet he wasn’t going to let this small minded town (or even Eddie’s small minded mother) ruin their moment, so Richie pulled Eddie closer, until the latter’s head was resting on his chest.

”I’m _positive_ the others won’t mind one bit.” Richie stated. If there was one thing that Richie knew for sure, it’s that the others will support each other no matter what.

“Do you even know who we are?” Richie asked rhetorically. “We call ourselves the Loser’s Club for christ’s sake.”

Eddie lightly chuckled, then sighed, ”I know.” He lifted his head, facing Richie.

“Now as for your mother…” Richie saw Eddie’s face go sad, and if he looked hard enough he could see a sliver of hopefulness. He knew Eddie loved his mother, but he wasn’t so sure he liked her.

“If she can’t see what an intelligent, strong, cute as _fuck_ ,” he pinched Eddie’s cheek, ”son she has, and can only focus on the fact that he doesn’t fall under her fucked up idea of normal, then she can go right on, and fuck off.” The thought of someone not being accepted purely because of who they love, angered Richie to his core.

“And don’t you doubt for one second that I won’t be at your side through it all. If someone has a problem with you, they have a problem with me.” Richie hated how cliche he sounded, but hell, he really did mean it.

Eddie was quiet. He brought his pinky up, offering it for Richie to attach his own. Something they had done for as long as they'd known each other. Richie determinedly latched his pinky with Eddie’s. The silent gesture was enough for Eddie to understand his seriousness.

Letting go of Richie's pinky, Eddie brought both of his hands to Richie’s face, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. Richie couldn’t make out Eddie’s expression, but before he had the chance to question it, Eddie turned on his side to face the wall.

Richie followed suit, and set his hand on Eddie's side as a silent request. Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping Richie's arm around his midsection.

Eddie melted into the touch,”night Rich.” He closed his eyes, already beginning to succumb to sleep.

He smiled softly into the darkness,“mmm night Eds.”

* * *

The sunlight pouring into the room awoke Richie. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning to face Eddie.

They sat gazing into each other eyes. Richie couldn’t help but notice the way the sun hit Eddie's freckles perfectly. _His skin never looked so soft_ , Richie thought.

Eddie’s head was resting on Richie’s chest once again. His morning voice thick, Richie croaked, ”Like what you see?” Then he vigorously wiggled his eyebrows while smirking.

Eddie groaned,”And just like that, the moment’s over.” He tried to sit up before being dragged right back down by Richie.

“Damn, you must’ve really been enjoying the view if you called that ‘having a moment’,” he said through his shit-eating grin as he watched Eddie struggle to release himself from his hold.

“Shut it, Rich,” a blushing Eddie said as he managed to finally escape.

“A-ha!” Eddie exclaimed.

Richie was scrambling to get out of the bed. “ _Oh no you don't!_ ”

Eddie took only a few steps before being tackled yet once again, but this time creating a loud thud.

_Uh oh._

Eddie rolled over underneath Richie, who had him pinned to the ground from the fall. He rushed to cover Richie's mouth to stop his loud breathing to see if his mom had woken up. All that could be heard was her loud snoring echoing from down the hall.

Eddie let his hand go, along with the breath he had been holding in. Richie glanced down, both of their eyes suddenly lighting up realizing the compromising position they were in.

“You, uh...you mind getting off me Rich?” Eddie said, avoiding Richie's gaze now.

Richie cleared his throat, and quickly got to his feet.

Eddie still avoided looking into his eyes. He sat up on the ground leaning on one arm, scratching his neck with the other. The awkwardness only grew heavier with every second passing.

Very unlike himself, Richie was at a loss for words, “Welp, I better get going now.”

He gathered his clothes, shoving them into his backpack. Richie was hopping towards the window, putting his shoes on. Rushing to leave, not even noticing he was only in his plaid pajama pants.

He left before Eddie even had the chance to say goodbye. Richie wasn't one to run away from awkward situations. Especially with Eddie. But the image of Eddie underneath him like that was too overwhelming. Richie was mentally slapping himself. _Get a grip Tozier!_

* * *

Only when he was a block away from his house did he realize he was shirtless. Good thing it was still early. No one was out to feast their eyes on Richie's blindingly pale scrawny chest. There was no point in putting on a shirt now since he was already so close to home.

Richie looked for the all too familiar red and white Chevy truck in his driveway.

When he came to find it's gone, he let out a sigh of relief. He walked up to the door as he fished around for his house key in his bag. After opening the door, he headed straight up to his room.

Walking toward the bathroom for a much needed shower, he was stopped in his tracks. He had waltzed right into his brother, Levi.

_Oh god, Why is he home?_

Generally speaking, Levi was attractive. He was an average height, brown feathered hair, and plain featured boy. Levi was a good lesson for Richie growing up. _Don’t_ , for whatever reason, _judge a book by it’s cover_.

No matter his ‘good looks’, Levi was a complete, and absolute dick.

“So where were you last night?” Levi asked.

Richie rolled his eyes,”I didn't know I had to report to you.” Richie started to walk away, but was stopped. _Again_.

“If I were you I wouldn't waste time with your little friend. Just because he's a fag doesn't mean he'd like your ugly mug in a million years,” Levi laughed shaking his head.

Richie couldn't believe he was dragging Eddie into this. Plus even if that was true, Richie would wait the million years. _But that's besides the point_.

“Leave him out of this,” Richie said angrily, ”What's it to you if I was hanging out with him anyways?”

Levi shoved him,“Hey, I’m just trying to be a good brother, looking out for you. You gotta realize you’re setting yourself up for failure if you think anyone would ever care for your sorry ass.”

Richie could tell Levi was enjoying every bit of this. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he even gave him the time in the first place. This little act caused Levi to pin Richie against the wall with a sick grin plastered on his face.

“Why do you even bother? When will you learn his fairy ass will never fall for someone as worthless as you.” Levi said, hoping to get into Richie's head.

This was Levi’s sick idea of humor. He laughed as Richie turned his head away. Levi let go of him, but pushed him into the wall one more time before retreating to his room.

Richie sighed, and grabbed his towel that had been disregarded to the floor in the midst of being pushed around. He continued his trip towards the bathroom.

This was one of the few places he would let himself cry. So he did just that. With the water running over him, he let it all out all the while trying staying quiet enough to not cause a ruckus.

_How dare he let Levi push him around like that?_

Richie was afraid there was a part of himself that believed Levi. He liked to think he knew better. That he knew his brother was wrong, and he may have a chance with Eddie. That he wasn’t as worthless as his brother said he was.

But if he were to be honest, there had been many occasions where Richie had caught himself thinking he’d never be enough for Eddie. Or for any of the Losers for that matter.

Richie’s mind is always on a constant loop of hating himself and agreeing with Levi, to knowing he’s just overthinking and let Levi in his head once again. He reminds himself that Eddie and the rest of the Losers are his friends, and that has to mean something. _Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thank you, idk how or why you did it, but still thank you. I started this months ago, and due to procrastination I only recently picked it back up. This is my first WIP/Multi-chap fic, so I'd love to hear your feedback!  
> tumblr-richieskata   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BsLhqrG8miEzy2i9gBuu3 - here's the spotify playlist I made to go along with


End file.
